Traffic control systems can be used to control the traffic flow of vehicles and pedestrians primarily via respective traffic lights. Vehicles that are enabled to anticipate the light signals of traffic lights can adjust their driving behavior to save energy or fuel consumption. Some mechanisms are known for retrieving information about traffic light status of traffic control systems and switching cycles in any geographical region (e.g., a city, a town, a district, or a country-side area). However, in order to access the information of traffic lights within a region, a connection to several traffic light infrastructure systems delivered by different technology providers may be needed.